piers Wagwarn?
by OiLetschat
Summary: Piers walks into the meeting of mobsters that changes his life forever


Part 1

Lauda Sports:

The conspiracy:

England's Kingpin: chapter 1

Part 1

It was peak.

8:34 AM Tuesday Morning

I woke up in Nkechi's house, I mean I never really slept, the morning after the most stressful night of my life, I didn't bother going home because I was too shook, I thought they knew were I lived and more importantly were they could get me. Who they were? I wasn't too sure, what I was really sure about was disappearing, ghosting. I was strongly advised by the mysterious girl who had saved my life from the 'opps', she warned me to "go somewhere safe and stay there" and I was going too, after all she was my savior, my hero; but I'll chat about her later.

Taking her advise, I went to one of my girlfriends yards, Nkechi. I was drenched by the rain and the bullets, Famm! I dodged bullets. So man went to Nkechi who let me into her lavish home innit. Nkechi happens to live with her Nigerian mum, they're bare loaded though but they're equally extra. Not gonna lie I like Nkechi because she's bare nice to man, she occasionally spoils man, plus none of my other missus can say they live in Hammersmith innit. My problem with her is that she just happens to be mad insecure with just about everything and I mean everything. However, I used to allow her character flaws and that smelly fufu. basically, cah mans smart.

"Babes! Hope you're hungry?" Nkechi says walking in to her room, holding a tray of breakfast for man. I had now sat up on her king sized bed leaning on the headboard, my gaze fully fixated on the clock on her wall, it was 8:45AM.

I didn't respond, I had been replaying the events of last night in my head all morning, I couldn't help it, I had barely slept and I don't think I uttered a word since arriving at Nkechi's, everything happened so unexpectedly.

"Babes, what's wrong? you've been like this since last night" she bemoaned at me, dropping the tray of food on a chair adjacent to her bed,

"And What, I tell you bout coming over to mines so late, knocking on the door like a flipping nutter!!!, Where were you coming from last night?" she pried.

I wasn't going to tell her, I hated being interrogated, I haven't even clocked everything I just went through, can I have some space? (I already knew the answer). She wasn't going to stop poking away, funny enough she then said something unexpected that took me by surprise

"let me guess, It's because of what happened to that England coach yesterday innit?"

In hearing her question, I was astonished, I swiveled my head so fast to stare at her I heard a crack in my neck,

"How-how'd you know?" I belted out.

"I don't know! Why are you shouting at me!" Nkechi screamed ,irrationally.

"I'm not! I just wanted to know how you knew innit" I sheepishly responded.

"Oh!" She says in realization of Her impulsiveness and then she continued " Mum was talking about how they axed him last night or something and I know you love football innit, obviously more than me!"

'That's mad! , I could've helped my man not get the axed' I thought.

"So I was right" Nkechi bragged "You're pissed bout what happened to that coach innit" she says smirking.

Nkechi's deductive skills were limited, predominantly blended with curiosity with a scoop of my obsession with football, after all Football is my heart and also my default excuse when I'm with my other tings.

On a serious note, You guys must understand Football is more than a game in the world I live in, its a lot of things, its the culture, its the dominion, with the football clubs being the cults, we have the Football players who are the Gladiators, the coaches who are the lieutenants, you can even say peoples preferred style of general play being the religion and then there are people like me who are just the mere observers, the fans and I guess all these things work well together for the good of the land and the people who rule the land, however there are those who tussle for more!, more power, more money just more.

"Who axed him?" I asked Nkechi.

"That's the thing, no one knows! They say their investigating a few leads"

'Leads? 'I thought

It was then I knew I couldn't remain cooped up here, carrying this burden wasn't easy, especially when there was so much I knew, I couldn't believe it, I had to tell the feds?! I stood up and quickly wore my hoodie.

"Erm! Where you going?" Nkechi asked.

"I really got to go!"

"You haven't even touched your breakfast"

"I'm not hungry"

"Are you saying my cooking's not good enough for you or sutten?"

She said standing up in rage.

"Calm down I'm just saying, I'm not hungry and I really need to go!"

"Wait! are you cheating on me?" Nkechi asked again and again baselessly.

'Here we go again?'

now knowing Nkechi oh so well, her questions were fueled by no logic, no deduction nor plausibility but based primarily on her insecurities, this irritated Me more than it ever had, not because she was right but because she had no proof. However, I was going to tell the truth, it was due time things changed.

It just so happened I was going through somewhat of a personal salvation that started yesterday, this was slightly deterred by my run in with the underworld of sorts. regardless, I guiltily yet concisely responded by saying

"Yes".

She paused surveying my features to see whether I was pulling her leg or sutten, then I saw it hit her, like an arrow to her chest, she realized it wasn't a joke, her worst fears had been met, she had occasionally asked me if I was cheating regardless of her lack of evidence. It was her attempt to stir up the pot in the relationship, when she should have thrown away that stinky pot of egusi soup in the kitchen.

"Get Out of my house!" She yelled, she paused as she watched me run down the stairs " we're over! , Get out! Get out" she continued to scream.

"Alright, alright I'm going!" I said, in getting to the front door, I flung it open. As I got outside to were I had chained my bike, Kelly in the most bipolar fashion, opened her room window which was situated directly underneath the front patio were I was standing and leaned out to see Me below her,

"Ok babes I'm sorry for yelling, come back upstairs let's work it out k" she pleaded

I had swiftly managed to unlock my bike from the fence, then I put my chain in my backpack and said

" I can't Nkechi, I really have to go!"

"@$#% Piers, I don't need you anyways! Plus you're a terrible rapper!" she yelled out .

I hopped on my bike and headed down the street as fast as I could, as I could still hear Kelly's yells I rode even faster.

"- your a Wasteman!" Was the last thing I heard from Kelly before her screams finally became inaudible. I breathed a sigh of relief, it was as if I was free, as if I was born again. Even that mysterious girl had vocalized her judgement of my choice of women, yh the mysterious girl, hold tight we'll get to that.

I passed the corner shop, you know the one I told you I occasionally go inside and taste their doughnuts without paying, well these times I passed it and I kind of felt something weird overcome me, I think it they call it shame, I would usually jack a couple doughnuts a day when the lady at the desk wasn't looking, I can't help it their soo PENG and BRUV i'm soo broke so...yeah. I couldn't really fathom this emotion so I didn't do it innit, I could'nt I just rode and rode and rode till I got to my destination.

'Tottenham police station'

I locked my bike up and walked up the stairs to the entrance, as I got to the front desk I felt my heart tense up.

"Can I help you love?" The female constable behind the desk asks.

I Took a moment, gathering my thoughts and then said

"Yes, I'll like to report Erm a conspicuousy to an axe"

"You mean you would like to report a conspiracy to a murder?" The neeky female constable asked .

"Yea that's what I said!"

In saying those words I visually replayed the mob like settings I had inadvertently found myself in last night, my anxiety was proving overwhelming , I saw the faces that were in the meeting, faces that had terrified me since last night were now on every individual currently within the precinct, it was as if the world was conspiring against me and these people were deliberately playing a sick joke by wearing masks of these mobsters faces; I took a gulp of saliva and suddenly the masks vanished I tried to continue "I'll like to report a plot to a coupe which took place last night"

A few Moments later, the female constable returned after seemingly informing someone in a higher chain of command.

"Detective Redknapp would be with you shortly love" she told me, I nodded prompting her to ask if I'll like a cuppa (tea), whos drinking tea right now I thought as I shook my head, she then walked off . Shortly after she left a man soon appeared, he weren't short nor tall his curly jet black hair sat on his chubby round head like a helmet.

"And you must be Mr. Morgan?" The man said as he placed his hand on My shoulder.

"Yea" I answered

"I'm detective Jamie Redknapp, I need you to come with me"

And in one brief moment, I was led to the desk of the Detective.

"So Mr. Morgan what crime would you be reporting?"

He asked to my perturbations, yes I know what it means, I come across all types of big words when I'm trying to make my rap lyrics rhyme, thank god for the dictionary, but on a serious note.

"Listen detective if I'm going to say anything I need to be given reassurances that ensure my safety" rah I thought "maybe even witness protection !"

"I'll see what I can do but first you have to let me know what exactly happened?"

" Oi listen I'm no snitch Bruv! I can't be known out here as a snitch Bruv, I've got a reputation to protect... You need to at least promise man that my identity would be kept anonymous or sutten" I snapped, it was coming, I mean could you blame me? .

"Alright Mr. Morgan you have my word" he responded while reaching for his pen and notebook, finally.

"So basically man a man inadvertently was in a meeting with the footballs mob" I begun.

"Erm...excuse me?" I guess the detective seemed a little confused by my lingo, let me translate.

"English football syndicate innit, them mans that run the English football league G"

"Erm O-KAY!?" Detective Redknapp replied.

"I was in a meeting with them, only they didn't clock I was there, I was hidden so I heard everything!" I paused to see the detective jotting down as rapidly as I was speaking so I continued "they were the ones planned the coupe then they axed him!"

"Axed who?"

"what you mean who, don't you know, Big Sam!" I belted out.

"Erm Piers!, investigating a conspiracy of this magnitude usually requires every single bit of detail as its a very touchy field, we've got agents on ground right now finding information pertaining to this, are you sure about these accusations and if so do you mind starting from the very beginning"

I took a deep breath, I felt abit of relief in getting the ball rolling, but I detested the thought of what I was doing. 'If the mandem knew I was 'snitching' I'd be done for, however I've got no choice, my lifeis in danger and who cares about what the mandem think'

So I started snitching.

"Erm ok so I guess it started when Maya left for work yesterday morning "

Part 2

Who knew I would begin my day like this, but I did!

It was 10:43 A.M, on Tuesday Morning and man was in the interview room with detective Redknapp, reporting the conspiracy to a murder, this report begun with a brief account of my life story.

"My Mum? barely remember her left when we were kids, my dad works a few jobs and is never home and yeah Maya left for work early in the morning" I swiftly explained to the detective.

" and Maya's your older sister?" Detective Redknapp inquired, Piers nodded, the Detective continued "what's early? 8,9, 10 Am?"

"Erm! I fink it was around 1"

"Am?! She works a night shift" The detective retorted.

"nah pm, oh yeah she had just come home for lunch " I responded.

"We had a little argument" I said.

"What was this argument about?"

"It wasn't exactly an argument, she basically was just on me for being a man" I gesticulated my point as expressively as an orchestra leader, that's what Maya would've said if she saw me right now, anywho continued to explain" I was trying to tell her as a man sometimes being faithful is not an option, d,you get me?"

"Erm sure" detective Redknapp impassively replied while still jotting away.

"So yeah Man she didn't get it Bruv and we just bickered for a bit before she left for work, it was cool because I had to go as well "

"Oh!" Detective Redknapp exclaimed I heard a hint of surprise in his voice "where do you work?"

"In the booth gg, man a man's a rapper"

I heard him take a deep breath, Not that man cared. Well I guess it was only natural both our professions (rappers vs FEDS) don't necessarily get along.

"Alright, so let's start with your morning yeah?, it's 1pm, Monday afternoon" the booky detective says instigating Me to elaborate on the beginning of my story.

A story that truly began at 1pm the day before. Man was trying to sneak a girl down the stairs and out of the yard, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to realize she'd spent the night and morning, with her shirt worn inside out, her horribly smeared makeup and the dreadfulness of her morning hair, the judgment ridden walk of shame was in full effect. My tactile effort in showing the girl out was fueled by the chance either my dad or worse my older sister would discover the ting (girl) had spent the night; especially because she weren't either Kelly nor Michelle (my girlfriends); bite me. Its not as if I live in what you may call a mad conservative household however, As I closed the door upon seeing my "guest" out, I turn around to clock I had been caught red handed . " you're such a typical guy, heartless, selfish!" My older sister says to me after seeing another unfamiliar ting come down the stairs, what can I say... I'm a player!

'flippen heck mate!' I exclaim at the surprising sight of my sister standing a few feet down the hallway, I took a gulp of saliva, yes it helps "I can't help it Maya, mans a man innit" .

"You're not a man, you're a boy!" Maya continued to hot man up, she did this on the regs I guess in attempt for me to change my ways, her words not mine but in her eyes she had always proved unsuccessful, yet again her opinion not mine. Truth be told I had no plans of changing. she would say man was getting worse, growing up in the streets of South London didn't help, mum left the family when I was only five, and the ol' man slaves works at the pub as such is barely home. But when he is home, he ain't home, you get me?. Maya (nice igbo girls name), is 19 only two years older than Me, she tries to take the mantle of being the woman of the house, can't lie I RATE HER, she dropped out of school to work at the local hair salon and it was there she met her boyfriend who she has been in a serious relationship for approximately 2 years, now.

"You can't keep treating Nkechi nor Funke the way you do! It's not fair having girls flock in and out of here behind your girlfriends backs. Not that having two girlfriends isn't bad enough, you've got no job, you don't go school, Bruv you're a wasteman!"

Frankly speaking, man didn't care, I've heard it all before.

"First of all I do go school and I'm working still just wait on it "

"You can't call rapping in the schools studio a job, it doesn't even pay dumb dumb" Maya lambasted.

"You don't get it !" I said.

"Oh I get it! Being a rapper is a pipe dream Piers, cos frankly your not even talented"

What Maya calls brutal honesty is her idea of tough love, something she genuinely believes I need. I call it hate, yes my older sister is a flippin hater!

"I don't expect you to understand" I said as man walked up the stairs to my room.

"Ok try me!"

I then turned to her upon hearing her challenge, I looked down from the staircase to where she was standing at the landing of the hallway and then spat my bars .

"Cough cough"

I cleared my throat then started

"Tryna achieve my goals,

My brum ting said she might as well have cheated like keyshia cole,

Erm..

My west ting be always be playing tennis,

Booked her a flight from London to Venice,

Put a smile on her cute face!

I told her we can go shopping when we get there forget a suitcase,

My ealing chick smokes way too much,

She always in the trees,

I told that chick to leave.

Cos if you change your mind,

That's a waste of time,

Cah I got a million chicks in the waiting line.

My Hayes ting in ge-"

Maya swiftly halted MANS freestyle Before I could even finish my verse, it was weird I couldn't tell if she was impressed or not , I guess more than anything she was surprised by my talent she then muttered

"Erm, what!?! The"

"I know, I know, I know! You've finally clocked haven't you, so yh! I basically draw inspiration from all my tings, that's why I hang out with so many girls, who occasionally spend the night here, I know it's wrong but it's like it's like for the greater good, for my creativity, that's my mantra Maya! See even that rhymed"

frequently rehearsing this explanation previous times in the privacy of his bedroom still didn't bring any form of logic, he usually visualized being interviewed by Tim Westwood or sometimes even Charlamagne tha God while he explained to them his player ways or in his eyes his inspiration or some sort of creative mantra. *

She was obviously Still in awe by my freestyle, She stood impassively staring at me for some seconds before saying

"You're a wasteman!"

I wasn't hurt, like I said she's a hater, I'll prove her wrong, She paused to get her handbag Before proceeding to walk to the front door

"I'm going to the salon!" she said as she opened the door to leave the house just before her parting shots.

"You know because some people have to work and not be delusional"

She paused and looked up at me at the time I was sitting on the stairs on my phone,

"By the way how about some original bars next time yh?" She strangely asked.

"What do you mea-"

"Erm stop it, pretty sure I heard nines the rapper, spittin those exact bars in what was it, fire in the booth?" She retorted, claiming I jacked (stole)the lyrics

I kept quiet not because she was right or anything but because I didn't want to argue, I couldn't be bothered with starting my morning so negatively and I was clearly preoccupied on my phone *cough* *cough* I saw her at the corner of my eye shake her head before she slammed the door behind her.

"Wasteman!" She muttered.

'It's Standard'

"So let's move on" the detective interjected breaking Me from my explanation, concurrently rallying for what he called relevant information.

" I took my usual route to school, I told my other girlfriend at the time Funke, that I'll meet her there"

"Any detours?" The detective asked.

"Nah not really, just went to say hi to the old lady at my local corner shop"

I lied. I couldn't possibly let a fed know how I'm a seriel doughnut thief and that, whats that a couple months in the bin, so I sped up that part of the story " so yeah, now I'm in my school and as it happens as I get to the music room where the booth is located, I realize it was currently occupied. So I pree'd inside to see who was in there"

"Pree'd?" The detective bemusedly asked.

"You know, like looked" I said as I enlightened him "as I pree'd inside I was caught by Cupids love arrow or sutten, she was beautiful bruv, It was like love at first sight"

"Your girlfriend?" The Detective lazily presumed.

"Nah c'mon G fix up not Funke, her name is Beyoncé, saw her there for the first time, she's too Peng bruv, I watched her till her recording session was done before she came out the booth. So yeah, now she's standing in front of me and these times I'm slyly in a trance, but we still manage a sly cheeky exchange" so you lot need to know this is my first encounter with the mysterious ting called Beyonce man like detective useless aint really ask me bout her, swiftly categorizing it as irrelevant so man continued " so yh she must have clocked that man was on her, so naturally like a G I moved to her asking her what her name was, she told me its Beyonce, I like exotic names I replied; I could be real smooth. We chatted for a bit and She basically told me how she's new in town. "

"before I could even get a number She left abruptly saying there's somewhere she's got to be, I was so pissed but it was calm because I knew I'll see her again, I just had too, she left an instant mark on me, it was as if I finally realized I couldn't go on doing it"

"Doing what?" The detective asked.

"Playing all these girls G, Its so draining, I knew at that point I needed to be single, work on me uno," I said, sigh " ironically, soon after Beyonce left Funke had just reached."

" who?"

"my girlfriend"

"I thought your gfs name was Nke-, never mind"

"sooo! How she take it?" The Detective relunctantly asked.

"She was calm, surprisingly but I felt bad we been together for a minute and yh" I lied.

Truth was Funke was another hater of mine, she was also crazy. When she got to the music room to meet me, she saw me chirpsing Beyoncé; of course her words not mine and she went into a rage full rant.

"Who's that girl?!?"

"Why were you looking at her like that ?"

"A stranger my ass, you were drooling over her!"

"You can't even rap, why are you even here?"

"To move to girls?"

She just kept on going, so I put a stop to it.

"Funke, it's over!"

She then embarrassingly slapped me then left the room, I didn't tell the detective; I mean would you? Plus her slap was flipping hard, felt like I got slapped a man'

"Yeah, so we agreed to part as friends then I left ,"I paused to rub the cheek Funke had slapped and continued to lie "I was emotionally spent and didn't want to rap!" I told the detective.

Know you lot with regards to Beyonce theres more, just chill.

"Where did you end up going?"

"To Maya's work, needed to see her"

"Where does your sister work?"

"Some hair salon down wood green" I said. as the detective kept on imprinting on his notepad, I continued" so I told her how I've taken her advice on working on my life and how mans broke up with Funke and how I'll probably do same to Nkechi later and will be now looking to you know be a man. She wondered what spurred this sudden change and seemed genuinely pleased for me and we just chatted for a while until her weird boyfriend stopped by."

"Your older sisters boyfriend? You guys don't get along?" The detective asked again jotting down stuff.

"He just seems a little dodgy"

"How so?" asked the detective.

I then caught myself digressing, I knew giving my views on Mike, might implicate man. However, Mike and these 'bad men' weren't completely unconnected, what If? Oh no!.

"I haven't even spoken to Maya, to see if she's ok ?" I exclaimed while reaching for my phone in my pocket.

I guess Detective Redknapp was confused by My sudden urge to check on my sister

"Why wouldn't she be okay?"

He questioned me.

"Because of the syndicate and her FLIPPING boyfriend"

I uncontrollably yelled out.

"Ok Mr. Morgan you have to cut to the chase, what's going on? "

The Detective forcefully asked me as I looked at my phones blank screen.

"Bloody hell! It's dead!"

"You can use my phone" offered the detective.

"No point, don't no her number off head, dammit" I yelled hitting the detectives table with the bottom of my fist " I think I left my charger at Kelly's" .

The detective took a deep sigh I could tell both our patience was wearing thin, he stared at my Phone that I had rage fully tossed on his desk, he subsequently reached for the intercom

"Hey Hayley do you by any chance have an iPhone charger I can use?"

"Sure but it's not leaving my desk tho, d'you know the amount of chargers gone missing in this office, I mean sheesh you'll think we're the criminals, sorry Jamie you'll have to bring your phone over here if you want to use it " .

"Alright, I'll be there in a second" the detective said as he stood up to grab My phone from where it had landed.

"Gimme a sec" detective Redknapp told Me before walking off too seemingly charge My phone.

I didn't respond, I hung my head in shame. I felt emotionally and mentally rinsed, my head felt like 80 KG dumbells as I raised it up to survey my current environment for the first time since getting here.

I scanned the detectives desk, which had a bunch of scattered documents, at the back of his desk sat several trophies and awards, I swiftly scanned them. I then focused in on the two pictures the detective had on his desk, the first one seemingly a family photo, consisting of his wife and two kids. He was clearly a youngun detective with a yungen careeras a pig, the second picture was blocked by the first. I curiously tried to move the first photo out of the way to get a clear view of the second, but before I could do so the detective swiftly reappeared.

"So your phone is currently charging, as soon as it comes on, we'll go get it yh?" detective Redknapp explained to man.

"Thanks man!" I responded.

"It's not a problem" the detective paused slowly placing a cup of tea in front of Me then subsequently sat down "Mr. Morgan now tell me what happened yesterday and how does it involve your sister and her boyfriend?"


End file.
